Obscurity
by Anga27
Summary: Diaval, serviteur de Maléfique, fera, un soir une drôle de rencontre qui boulversera sa vie à jamais. EN REECRITURE !
1. Chapter 1 : La fuite

**A.N.N.O.N.C.E !**

Bonjour a vous.

Je tenais a vous informer que je vais réécrire cette histoire puisque je la juge trop gamine et avec le recule, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne me plaisait pas.

J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ^^ De grosses modifications seront faites, l'histoire sera différente.

Bonne lecture a vous :)

* * *

 **chapitre 1 : La fuite.**

 _Courir, il faut courir sans s'arrêter où sinon ils te rattraperaient._

Une jeune fille courrait pieds nus dans la forêt maudite.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais cela lui était égal. Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et d'une cape rouge, elle courrait. Elle s'écorchait au passage les jambes, les bras, puis sa robe avec les ronces, mais ne s'arrêtait pas de courir, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle savait que sa vie était en jeu et elle ne voulait pas mourir, non pas maintenant.

Ce qu'elle faisait servait au moins à quelque chose, elle ne pensait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas penser. C'était trop dur. Comment des êtres aussi cruels peuvent exister ? Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Elle était à bout de souffle et pouvait sentir le froid traverser ses pieds, mais continuait tout de même de courir.

Toute décoiffée, le visage et le corps remplit de boue et de sang, ne la gênait pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être très jolie même méconnaissable dans cet état-là, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle espérait que personne ne la trouve ici.

Non, personne ne devait la retrouver, elle voulait être oubliée de ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer, les larmes perlaient le long de son visage sale et ensanglanté. Ses cheveux, en mauvais état collaient son visage, elle avait beau les remettre en place qu'ils revenaient toujours. Son cœur battait très vite. Des petits gémissements de douleur sortaient de sa bouche. Elle commençait de plus en plus a fatiguer, a avoir mal de partout et à manquer d'air, mais elle continuait de courir, même si elle devait courir jusqu'à s'écrouler, elle le ferait !

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait peur et le froid transperçait ses os. Courir dans une forêt, la nuit, une forêt qui avait pour nom " La forte maudite " puis les cris des loups, les grincements des feuillages, puis la peur d'être attrapée n'étaient pas de tout confort et de toute sécurité. Elle courrait, aveuglée par la nuit et la peur, elle ne savait pas où elle mettait les pieds, la seule chose qu'elle voyait était une lumière blanchâtre au bout de ce chemin de ronces sans fin.

Elle pleurait puis essuya ses joues au passage sans pour autant cesser de courir. Elle entra par la suite, sans le faire exprès, en collision avec quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas vu non plus.

La jeune femme s'arrêta, puis leva les yeux vers cette personne. S'était un homme, de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns, qui descendaient au niveau de sa nuque, la peau blanchâtre puis quelques cicatrices sur son visage s'y trouvaient. La jeune femme avait les yeux grands ouverts et l'esprit sur le qui-vive. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais elle préféraut rester sur ses gardes. N'ayant pas d'arme sur elle et étant épuisée, elle ne pouvait rien faire en cas d'attaque. Elle respirait fort et avait un point de côté. L'homme en face d'elle avait le même regard qu'elle, craintif, mais inquiet. Inquiet, parce qu'elle avait du sang sur elle et semblait mal en point. La jeune femme passa une main sur son cœur, grimaça puis se cambra un peu.

\- S'il vous plaît .. Aidez-moi .. Avait-elle dit avec difficulté avant de s'écrouler dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

L'homme en question n'était nul autre que Diaval, le corbeau de Maléfique.

Il se passa quelques secondes pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait une jeune femme inconsciente et à moitié déshabillée dans ses bras. Il grimaça puis regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne, d'où venait elle et pourquoi était-elle dans cet état-là ? Qui était cette jeune fille ? Inquiet et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il tourna en rond. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions, cette personne était mal en point et avait grandement besoin d'aide. Il ne perdit pas de temps et jugea qu'il ferait mieux de l'emmener auprès de Maléfique, elle, elle saurait quoi faire.

 **À suivre ...**


	2. Chapter 2:Qui est cette jeune fille ?

**Chapitre 2 : Qui est cette jeune fille ?**

 _[ 3 heures avant ]_

\- Aurore, nous devons entrer.

S'écria Philippe quand il vit sa belle épouse s'amuser avec un cerf-volant, essayant de le faire voler de plus en plus haut.

\- Non pas maintenant Philippe ! Le vent et parfait, je veux m'amuser encore un peu ! Répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Le prince, qui est maintenant devenu un roi, regardait sa femme avec adoration. Il remercia les esprits de la forêt de lui avoir donné une femme aussi parfaite qu'elle. Il ne réalisait pas encore la chance qu'il l'avait.

Cette femme était tout pour lui, tout ce dont il avait espèré. Parfois, le destin faisait bien les choses. Il pouvait l'entendre rigoler, jusqu'à que l'objet qui la rendait si heureuse, ne s'écrase lamentablement au sol.

\- Oh, quel dommage, j'aurai tellement voulu qu'il reste plus longtemps.

Elle baissa les bras, puis prit un air triste. Ses cheveux couleur blé volaient doucement derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de se mettre à sourire.

Derrière les buissons, un observateur s'y trouvait.

\- L'espionnage est une chose très vilaine ? Surgis une voix derrière lui. Celui-ci sourit au coin des lèvres avant de se retourner.

\- Maléfique ...

\- C'est moi-même. Tu m'expliques cela ?

Un blanc.

\- En effet, j'étais en train d'espionner.

Il la vit hausser un sourcil puis soupira.

\- N'en suis-je pas un, après tout ?

\- Autrefois oui. Répondit cette dernière d'une voix assez forte.

\- Ils ont l'air si heureux ensemble...

\- Ils le sont.

Diaval reporta son regard vers le couple si heureux avant de soupirer. Il pouvait sentir une main amicale se poser sur ses épaules.

\- Un jour viendra où toi aussi tu trouveras le bonheur.

Diaval grimaça en ferma les yeux puis en les ouvrant aussitôt.

\- Comment pourrais-je espérer ce genre de bonheur avec une femme ? Je ne suis qu'humain que grâce à votre enchantement. Souffla tristement ce dernier en baissant les yeux au sol.

\- Diaval, tu finiras par trouver la personne qui te rendra heureux, et quand tu l'as trouvera ta vie changera. Parce qu'il n'existe pas de magie plus puissante que l'amour.

Maléfique reporta son regard vers son ami. Celui-ci avait un bref sourire.

\- Merci Maléfique.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête en souriant avant de reporter son regard vers sa petite Aurore.

\- Je vais me promener un peu. J'en ai besoin.

\- Excellente idée, mais fais attention à toi, Diaval.

\- Je le serais.

 **OoO**

Aurore préparait le repas du soir sous les lueurs des bougies quelque fois phillippe l'aidait à la tache, mais ce soir là, il n'était pas avec elle. Ils avaient construit une cabane juste au beau milieu de la forêt, ainsi, comme elle l'avait souhaitée, elle vivait avec Maléfique, tout en ayant un semblant d'intimité. Philippe avait cédé le royaume à son frère jumeau afin de pouvoir vivre avec sa femme. La vie de château ne l'intéressait pas. Et puis il était persuadé que son frère ferait un meilleur roi que lui. Cela lui prenait de temps à autre de lui rendre visite et le royaume fonctionnait bien. Tout était parfait. La nuit était calme, pas un vent, pas un bruit, cependant, il faisait très froid.

Aurore portait sur elle un manteau bleu épais et faisait chauffer du thé, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle se retourna puis effaça son sourire.

\- Entrez ?

Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir tout doucement puis vit une ombre devant elle. Elle recula tout en ayant les yeux fixés dessus. Du fait qu'il faisait noir, et que les bougies n'éclairaient pas plus que cela la pièce, elle n'y voyait pas grand chose.

\- Aurore c'est moi, Diaval, aide moi si il te plaît !

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis fronça les sourcils. Elle vit qu'il portait sur lui, une jeune femme qui avait probablement le même âge qu'elle puis hoqueta. Elle s'approcha de lui, les yeux inquiets, Diaval avait le même sentiment qu'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Oh.. La pauvre ... Mais elle est blessée ⁈

Il baissa la tête. Ses cheveux noirs lui collaient au visage. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés, lui plus qu'elle puisqu'il avait veillé à ce qu'elle prenne le moins que possible l'eau.

\- Je crains que oui, as- tu un endroit où je puisse la déposer ?

Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Oui ! Posons là dans ma chambre, je trouverais un autre endroit pour dormir.

Le demi-homme hocha la tête avant de déposer cette mystérieuse femme sur le lit de la petite Aurore.

\- Restes près d'elle, je vais chercher un peu d'eau et des couvertures chaudes, vous semblez tout deux morts de froid. Souffla doucement Aurore en quittant la chambre.

\- On s'est fait surprendre par la pluie, en effet.

Diaval avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Maintenant qu'elle était presque visible, il pouvait presque voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était de petite taille, peut-être plus petite qu'Aurore. Ses cheveux étaient noirs aussi noirs que les seins et arrivés en cascade au niveau de ses reins. Cette petite était très mince, tellement que Diaval songea avec désolation qu'elle n'avait pas dû être bien nourri. Un visage en forme de cœur, des sourcils bien dessinés, un nez en trompette puis de petites lèvres fines et rosâtres faisaient d'elle une jolie femme. Il souffla tout en se demandant ce qu'une femme aussi vulnérable faisait au beau milieu de la forêt. Ses vêtements étaient dans un piteux état. Il pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait légèrement puis eu l'initiative de la couvrir à l'aide d'un drap épais. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de poser et retirer aussitôt sa main de son front. Elle était brûlante.

Aurore arriva quelques instants plus tard avec un sceau d'eau une éponge et des couvertures épaisses.

\- La pauvre, je me demande bien ce qui lui est arrivée. Était-elle déjà inconsciente quand tu l'as trouvée? Demanda Aurore avec de la tristesse dans sa voix et dans les yeux.

\- Non, elle s'est écroulée dans mes bras. Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt complètement effrayée, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. Souffla doucement Diaval tout en regardant ses blessures.

Aurore passa l'éponge sur ses blessures à savoir pour l'instant aux bras et au visage, le sceau d'eau avait radicalement changé de couleur.

\- Je vois. Tu as bien fait de l'emmener ici.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?

\- Oui, du moins, on va tout faire pour. Je vais examiner ses autres blessures. Murmura-t-elle en passant délicatement l'éponge sur les pommettes pleines de boue de la jeune femme. Son visage avait instantanément changé et été devenu plus propre.

\- D'accord. Répondit Diaval en restant planté dans la chambre, le regard toujours sur cette pauvre femme.

Aurore souffla légèrement.

\- Diaval, je vais probablement la déshabiller, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu partes le temps que je finisse.

Le semi-homme secoua brièvement la tête puis rougit un peu avant de quitter la salle.

Apres avoir finit de soigner les blessures de la jeune femme, Aurore avait rejoint Diaval dans le salon. Celui-ci s'était levé lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Se précipita-t-il, le visage inquiet et curieux

\- Mieux qu'avant, je présume.

Un blanc.

\- " Philippe n'est pas ici ? "Coupa Diaval le silence qui avait eu lieu.

\- Non, il est parti avec Maléfique, ils sont tous le deux parti pour me trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire, je leur avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine, mais ils ont insisté. Ils vont probablement revenir tard dans la nuit.

Diaval eu un sourir au coin des lèvres avant de reporter son regard vers les bougies.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé Maléfique. Au fait, joyeux anniversaire Aurore.

Aurore fixa son ami en souriant légèrement. Elle déposa sa main sur la sienne tout en la caressant.

\- Elle va s'en remettre.

Diaval esquiva un autre sourire de la part de la jeune femme en tournant la tête.

\- Oui, elle est sauve maintenant.

 **À suivre ..**


End file.
